


Wolffe’s Last Walk

by lost_lothcat



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Death, Loth-wolf - Freeform, Lothal, kind of dream, set post-rebels, wolfpack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:27:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27686918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lost_lothcat/pseuds/lost_lothcat
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Wolffe’s Last Walk

Wolffe was standing in the plain, his body strangely still against the never-ending movement of Lothal’s tall grass. He was staring at a point on the horizon, coming closer and closer. Soon, he could make out a dark furry body propulsed by four long legs: a loth-wolf.

Wolffe watched calmly as the loth-wolf came and sat down next to him. He didn’t flinch when the wolf started howling, not that it was a frightening howl. It was more of a hopeful one, like a call for someone long lost who is finally coming back. The wolf howled for a few minutes before Wolffe understood who it was calling for. He could see them, getting out of the grass as if they had just been hiding there this whole time, waiting for the right moment to come out. They were just like he remembered them, covered in their white and grey armor. 

Wolffe took a step forward with the intent of running to his brothers without another care in the world than being with them again. But before he could even take a second step, the loth-wolf put its big paw right in front of Wolffe, stopping him from advancing.

The old commander looked up at the beast questioningly. Why had it called his brothers if it wasn’t for him to be with them? The only answer given by the loth-wolf was to look at something behind Wolffe. He turned around and saw that behind him, Rex was standing. 

And he was smiling. But it was a sad smile, as if he knew it would be the last one he’d ever be able to give to Wolffe. Rex simply said: “Rest well, brother. You deserve it.” He then saluted, looking at Wolffe right in the eyes. Wolffe saluted back. For what seemed like an eternity, they just stood there, looking at each other, letting go. 

Ultimately, Wolffe broke the stare, turned around, and letting Rex behind, he ran up to his wolfpack. And together with them, he disappeared over the horizon.

In the little room on Seelos, aboard the AT-AT, Wolffe’s hand went limp in Rex’s one.


End file.
